Many mobile device users have more than one mobile device for which an Internet connection is desired. For example, a user may include a smartphone with Internet connectivity and a tablet computer that lacks Internet connectivity (e.g., a WiFi-only tablet, or a tablet that lacks a SIM card). It is possible to provide the desired Internet connectivity to the lacking device through either Wi-Fi tethering (e.g., configuring one of the devices as a so-called “hotspot”) or Bluetooth tethering between the two devices. However, it is often difficult or cumbersome to set up the necessary tethering. Therefore, many users do not end up using tethering features.
One existing Bluetooth configuration process for tethering two devices includes the following: 1) enable Bluetooth on both devices; 2) make the first device visible; 3) communicate the Bluetooth name of the first device to the second device; 4) send a pairing request from the second device to the first device; 5) ensure that each of the devices accepts the pairing request; 6) locate tethering settings on the first device and enable Bluetooth tethering; and 7) from the second device, input an identifier corresponding to the first device and connect with it. This process is often too complicated and/or cumbersome to set up for users. If the steps are not performed properly, or are performed out of order, the tethering may not work between the devices.
Further, tethering is available through a variety of different methods (e.g., Bluetooth and WiFi tethering). Many users do not know the difference between the two methods when attempting to tether two devices. This may lead to further confusion during the configuration process, and may also lead to users being unable to connect the two devices together.